Manhattan 000
is a Second Generation Information Alliance Object and the world's largest Object.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Epilogue Design Manhattan 000 is the island itself. Central Park is split apart and a giant tower 4km long tilted diagonally rises from beneath the ground. On said tower there's two barrels of different sizes stacked on top of each other like an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached below.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 2 Part 11 If can further shift into combat mode, where large cannons jutted out on either side like giant wings and cannons the size of normal Object main cannons are artlessly lined up throughout the streets. Radars and camera lenses also grow all over the island.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 3 Part 3 Technology Manhattan 000 is actually the Manhattan island turned into an Object. It is an enormously powerful Object in a straight fight, being able to fight and easily defeat 5 Information Alliance Second Generation Objects and even 20-30 Second Generation Capitalist Corporation Objects. Weapons The Manhattan 000 has countless secondary cannons and 44 different main cannon systems, including a giant cannon known as the electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon, taking the form of a giant "tower" in Central Park. It has two different types of cylinders attached to the top and bottom: a railgun and a laser beam. The Manhattan 000 takes the coal-based chemical fuel used in the JPlevelMHD reactors, solidifies it into a pellet, processes it so that it can be shot by a railgun and then uses the extra-large barrel to fire it into the sky above the target coordinates. A powerful laser beam is then fired on the fuel to trigger a rapid reaction, essentially detonating a JPlevelMHD reactor with each shot. Since the target is beyond the horizon, the Manhattan is likely somehow bending the laser to hit the fuel (Suggested to be using the upper atmosphere for it) The explosion caused by the cannon is massive, covering a 150km square in about 50 or 60 seconds and interfering with radio communications, radar, and radio telescopes. Firing this weapon also causes changes in the upper atmosphere, affecting the ionosphere or magnetosphere and creating a strange aurora and causing rapid pressure changes that result in major storms. Of course, since even a weak shot from it can cause an explosion that fries everything in an area of several dozen kilometers, the Manhattan 000 cannot fire its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon if a target is too close.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 2 Part 3 Defenses Due to the lack of the traditional onion armor used by Objects to protect themselves from attacks from any angle, the Manhattan 000 relies on other methods to protect itself and its citizens. For example, by firing its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon in every direction like the face of a clock, the Manhattan 000 can surround itself with a wall of plasma like some kind of fortress city. Laser beams are light, so they can be bent if high temperatures altered the refractive index. Plasma and rapid-fire beams are weak to electromagnetism. Railguns and coilguns use metal shells, so their trajectory can be bent using expanding air or explosive blasts. This kind of absolute defense achieved by overwhelming firepower is similar in concept to old-fashioned ABM system or a defensive theory using nuclear mines. The Manhattan 000 can also use its cannons to intercept attacks from enemy Objects with pinpoint accuracy. For example, physical shells can be fried with electron beams or laser beams, and optical weapons can be reflected and neutralized by metal shells.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 2 Part 1 When the Object actually engages in combat maneuvers, it has another system to protect its citizens. The citizens are surrounded by a clear die with 3-meter sides that puts them into an state of suspended animation in order to protect them from the harmful effects caused by the inertial forces of the Manhattan 000. The ground then swells unnaturally before something like clear, transparent ivy rises from it. These strange ivy-like things coil around the buildings to provide them the necessary support to prevent a collapse, also taking the dice/cubes containing Manhattan's citizens with them, giving the appearance of tree and their fruits.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 3 Part 2 The ivy-like vines are harder than steel beams, more flexible than muscles, and designed to allow any external force to escape safely. If neccesary the vines can open up and produce something like a sticky clear sweet nectar for the Elite's consumption.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 3 Part 4 Security Manhattan 000 has several boomerang-shaped unnmanned spy plane drones flying to automatically monitor the ocean around itself. The drones have an extremely trimmed-down silhouette, only emit signals when absolutely necessary and use simple circuits for their power system. Inside Manhattan security is kept through the use of more than 700,000 security cameras and multiple models of serverless unmanned weapons. The outside security cameras have a 6-petal flower shape, and their distribution is modeled after cross-pollination to cover the most ground possible while also covering for each other. The city also has conventional defenses that are linked directly to the Manhattan, like a combat train loaded with heavy cannons that can move along the roads or multiple swiveling multiple launch rocket systems with hidden among the parabolic antennae on top of a broadcast tower. Others The Manhattan 000 can sail into the sea at Object-level speeds of 388 knots (a little over 700km/h), a speed speculated to be achieved by using supercavitation to reduce the water resistance using small air bubbles.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 1 Part 4 In order to prevent this speed from affecting its citizens, the Manhattan 000 artificially manipulates the air currents to protect its Manhattan surface from the violent winds using air curtains. By blowing an artificial wind vertically, an average factory's air current can keep out the dust and dirt that would otherwise get in horizontally. By scaling that up by a lot, they can use the wind blown up from below to divert the fierce headwind hitting them from the front, forming a dome. This allows the citizens inside Manhattan to continue living comfortably even if the Manhattan is moving at over 700km/h, as long as it doesn't have to pull off the sharp footwork of an Object battle. It is unknown how many JPlevelMHD reactors the Manhattan 000 has exactly, though it obviously has more than one and has been suggested to be in the hundreds or possibly even thousands. The Manhattan 000 has a quantum computer to make the necessary balance calculations to make sure it doesn’t collapse under its own weight. The catalyst of said supercomputer is based on turgor pressure to make it easier to manage in parallel.Heavy Object: Manhattan On Stage Chapter 2 Part 20 Specifications *Class: 2nd Generation Object specialized in naval battles *Type: Information Alliance Home Country Final Defense Weapon *Length: Estimated 20000m or more *Armor Material: Non-standard onion armor + Artificial vegetable exterior reinforcement *Propulsion Engine: High-pressure water flow propulsion + Micro bubble type underwater resistance damping system *Top Speed: 750km/h *Main Armament: 44, including the Electromagnetically-launched Reactor Cannon *Secondary Armament: Low-stability plasma cannon, laser beam, rapid-fire beam, railgun, coilgun, etc. *Main Color: Gray Chronology Project Whiz Kid The Manhattan 000 was released into the world after the Laser Beam 069 was defeated by the Legitimacy Kingdom. It used its electromagnetically-launched reactor cannon to intercept and disperse the 34 clouds that had been prepared by the Laser Beam 069. It then released a statement explaining that it would do what was necessary to protect the lives and dignity of all races and ethnicities looking for a home and protection, marking the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion on New Caribbean Island as its next target. Manhattan on Stage References Category:Objects Category:Information Alliance Category:Locations